The present invention relates generally to explosion proof lighting apparatus and specifically relates to an LED explosion-proof light.
Improvements in semiconductor materials and semiconductor packaging technology provides an excellent technological background for developing high brightness LEDs especially W-class white lights for lighting purposes. LEDs have become more and more popular due to their gradual improvements in luminous flux and light emission efficiency, gradual reduction in production costs, and also their advantage rested in energy reservation and environmental friendliness. In recent years, developments of LEDs are extremely rapid.
An LED light is generally configured to comprise light casing, light source (LED module), lens and power supply etc. Junction temperature of an LED chip is one of the crucial factors which affect the life of lighting apparatus. Therefore, LED light is generally designed to comprise heat conduction components and cooling components so that heat of the chip is conductively transmitted away and dispersed. Heat conduction components and cooling components are particularly important to high power LED lights, especially those required for long time continuous lighting. Therefore, enhancing heat conduction ability and cooling effect, reducing junction temperature of the chip and prolonging the life of lighting apparatus are the key technologies that high power LED lights need to breakthrough the most.